rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Minor Characters
This is a list of characters who appear in media but do not have enough content for full articles. Characters Alice (Rot-Schwarz) Alice is Shinku's master during the events of ''Rot Schwarz''. She appears to be the same person as the real-life Alice Liddell. Alice (Rozen Maiden II) Alice is Rozen's deceased daughter. His grief over her death ultimately lead to him creating the Rozen Maiden.Tale 62 Arachne Arachne is fake doll in the N-Field. She is Kirakishou's creation. Her back opens up and a multitude of arms come out. She is noted by Suigintou as acting similarly like Shinku.Tale 43 Her name is unknown, but she is referred to using the character "Arachne" in a song that Judica and Madulin sing. Clara Clara is Rudolph's cousin. She enjoys playing with Suiseiseki, though the two can get very carried away. She eventually is married off to another land and is only seen again when Suiseiseki and Souseiseki enter her dream so they can request that Leoš be spared from prison. Dodo "Dodo" is the nickname Alice gives to Dodgson. He appears to be the same person as the real-life Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Hozumi Hozumi is a maid who works for Kazuha Yuibishi. She has worked at the Rose Mansion for most of her life along with her mother. At some point, she ended up falling for Kazuha, but refuses to confess. She asks Suiseiseki to please stop Kazuha's revenge plan. Jabberwock Jabberwock is a dragon-like entity that lives in the N-Field. Kittredge Kittredge is a young boy going to university. Koudougu Koudougu is a doll who takes Shinku's place in the unwound world after Shinku leaves. Her name means "storage prop". Leoš Leoš is Suiseiseki's former master seen in flashbacks of ''Die Zwillinge''. His full name is revealed to be Leoš Kopeki. He is a glassmaker, like his father, and a good friend of Rudolph. When Matthias took the throne from Rudolph, Leoš was thrown into prison due to being a great craftsman at a young age causing many to envy him and his ability. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are appalled by this decision and bust him out of jail. As they flee on one of Suiseiseki's vines, Leoš is shot at and falls into a river. He is picked up by a passing boat and although the dolls mention that he will probably be fine, his fate is ultimately unknown. Mary Mary is Suigintou's former master seen in a flashback of ''Rot Schwarz''. She appears to be the same person as the real-life Mary Shelley. Matthias Matthias is Rudolph's younger brother. During the events of Die Zwillinge, he forcibly takes the throne from Rudolph, becoming the new emperor. He appears to be the same person as the real-life Holy Roman Emperor, Matthias. Purupuru-Chan Purupuru-chan is a cat who joins the Sui-Sou Detective Team after Souseiseki is kidnapped. She has long white fur and blue eyes. A ribbon identical to Shinku's rests just below her chin. Hana names her after sound of the cat's purrs.Floor 12 Rudolph Rudolph is Souseiseki's former master seen in flashbacks of ''Die Zwillinge''. He is the emperor of an empire but is more interested with the arts than ruling. His reign is cut short when his brother, Matthias, successfully stages a coup for the throne. Rudolph is forced out of the palace and, in his grief over these events, the contract between him and Souseiseki breaks. He appears to be the same person as the real-life Holy Roman Emperor, Rudolph II. Sahara Sahara is one of Megu's nurses.Phase 33 Torakichi Torakichi is a bodyguard that Ageha requested to assist the Sui-Sou Detective Team. He is large and speaks slowly. He has an interest, implied to be romantic, in Kiku. Tycho Tycho is an alchemist who Rudolph speaks with often. He appears to be the same person as the real-life Tycho Brahe. References and Citations Category:Characters